Black Butler
by blackbutler122
Summary: Black Butler : suite au départ de Ciel après sa transformation en démon...


_**Fanfiction- Black Butler.**_

Chapitre1: Partie1: Les retrouvailles

Lizzy : *Assis sur sont lit en face de la fenêtre de sa chambre.* _ Je me demande quand est-ce qu'elle va arriver *Soupir.*

Paula : *S'assoie à côté d'elle.* _ Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Elizabeth, je suis sûr qu'elle viendra aussitôt que prévu.

Lizzy : *Regarde Paula d'un air inquiet.*_ Tu en es sûr ?

Paula :*Regarde Lizzy et lui fit un sourire.*_ Oui Mlle, faites moi confiance. Elle vous a promis qu'elle reviendrait le jour de ses 28 ans. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

Lizzy : Merci Paula, tu es quelqu'un de raisonnable et quelqu'un de très gentil. Depuis qu'Hemy et Ciel ne sont plus là tu es toujours avec moi, dans le moindre problème, tu sais rendre le sourire.

Paula : Oh Mlle, c'est très gentil de votre part. Pardonnez-moi Mlle mais, cela faisait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas revue Mlle Hemy ?

Lizzy : *Se lève puis marche jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre*._ Oh… ! Vois-tu Paula, cela va faire 10 ans que l'on ne s'est pas revue… Je me souviens de son départ et de son mot qu'elle a laissé sur la porte d'entrée ! Je me souviens comme si c'était hier… *Baisse la tête et s'appuie contre le mur*._ Je n'avais pas compris son départ. C'est ce que je lui reproche. Nous étions très proche toutes les deux, elle était comme une deuxième mère pour moi. * Se tourne vers Paula*._ Et puis quand elle est partie je t'ai rencontrée, un jour après m'être fiancé avec Ciel, tu es devenue ma servante qui me soutien depuis toujours…*Pleure*._ Pourquoi toute les personnes que j'aime partent-ils tous un jour ?

Paula : * Se lève d'un bond et part la réconforter*._ Mais non Mlle Elizabeth ! Il ne faut pas pleurer…Je suis là, je ne suis pas partie … Et puis vous recevez presque tout les deux jours une lettre d'Hemy ! Et il y aussi cette rose noir qui est inscrit sur votre épaule droite.

Lizzy : * S'arrête de pleurer et regarde la marque*. Oui tu as raison. Hemy m'avait dit, dans une de ses lettres, que si je lui promettais de ne pas quitter le manoir pour tenter de la retrouver, une rose noir viendrais s'inscrire sur ma peau et la sienne. Cette rose noir, que l'on a, nous relies. Elle m'a expliqué que même de loin elle pouvait ressentir tout ce que je ressens. Comme si elle était tout le temps avec moi.* Se retourne et regarde par la fenêtre*

Paula : _ Mlle, c'est vrai elle est tout le temps avec vous. Vous-même vous le dîtes chaque jour. Mais je me demande comment cette marque à été faite. Et puis surtout comment est-elle arrivée sur votre épaule, pourtant Hemy étais si lin de vous. En tout cas est elle est très jolie cette rose… *S'avance et ce met à côté d'Elizabeth*

Lizzy : _ Oui je sais que j'ai dit cela, c'est comme si elle était en face de moi et que je la voie rire et me sourire. Mais à vrai dire, je ne sais vraiment pas comment cette marque est arrivée même si Hemy me l'avais prétendu je me pose moi-même la question. Tout ce que je ne savais c'est qu'avec cette marque, d'après ce qu'elle est m'a raconté, je ne risquerais rien, que je n'ais aucun soucis à me faire. Et même si ses paroles disent vrai, je lui en veux d'être partie si loin de Londres en me laissant seule dans ce manoir. Comme je te l'ai dit je n'avais pas compris son départ, Mais après avoir lu son mot :

*Flashback : Boom ! Lizzy se réveille d'un coup et se lève de son lit ainsi que tout le personnel du manoir (Paula, et les deux majordomes : Josh Williams et Taylor Williams). Lizzy descend les escaliers et remarqua une feuille accroché sur la grande porte d'entrée. Paula et les deux frères majordome, descendirent à leurs tours. Lizzy décrocha la feuille et reconnue l'écriture de sa sœur.

Lizzy la lis :

Chère Elisabeth,

J'ai décidé de quitter Londres.

J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air et de me changer les idées.

Je sais que je t'ais promis que je resterais à tes côté pour toujours, mais il est grand temps pour toi que tu prennes tes responsabilités et d'apprendre à être sans moi.

Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir et je comprendrais.

Mais je suis vraiment désolée de te dire cela je ne pourrais plus être avec toi ni m'occuper de toi.

Tu es maintenant grande et tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Et puis tu as Paula, elle sera à tes côté.

Même si elle n'est pas moi, elle saura t'occuper comme moi je l'ai fais.

Pardonne-moi, mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne peux plus vivre dans ce manoir si grand pour moi.

A dieu Lady Elizabeth, Nous nous verrons dans une dizaine d'année.

Je penserais à toi et ne t'inquiète pas je t'écrirais.

Ta Hemy.

…Lizzy lâcha la feuille et partie dans sa chambre tout en pleurant. Le personnel remontèrent et suivirent Elizabeth. Paula rentra dans la chambre de Lizzy pour la réconfortée…*

…J'ai compris qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi, qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre dans ce manoir. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi partir un jour après mes fiançailles ?! Voilà la seule question que je pose en lisant ses lettres.

Lizzy marcha lentement et s'assoie sur son lit, puis pensa. Elle se demanda comment Hemy était. Paula la regarda, et sentie le stresse de Mlle Elizabeth à propos du retour de Mlle Middelford. Soudain un bruit de fond provenait de dehors. Ce bruit était les chevaux qui hennirent et qui galopaient en tirant un carrosse. Paula essaya d'attirer l'attention en disant qu'elle était arrivée. Lizzy leva la tête toute surprise et poussa un cri de joie. Paula, Lizzy et les deux majordomes descendirent les escaliers puis s'arrêtent devant la grande porte d'entrée. Paula et Elizabeth se regardèrent puis ouvrirent la porte. Devant elles, une silhouette vêtue d'une grande robe rouge, les cheveux noirs attachés comme un chignon, et d'une paire de gants noirs. Cette personne était accompagnée d'une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe brune caramel, les cheveux bruns avec des mèches noirs et blond caramel rangé sur le côté de son cou. Lizzy reconnue l'une d'elles et courra jusqu'à cette silhouette et lui sauta au cou…

Lizzy : _ Hemy ! * Pleure de joie*

Hemy:_ Ma Lizzy! Que je suis heureuse de te retrouver après dix ans d'absence.*Ferme les yeux et pleur à son tour*.

Lizzy: _ Moi aussi, tellement heureuse de te revoir* Descend des bras d'Hemy et la regarde*._ Comme tu as changé ! Ah ! Je vois que tu as mis la robe que je t'avais envoyée pour ton anniversaire.

Hemy : _ Et oui comme tu peux voir, j'ai changée. C'est la plus belle des robes que j'ai mis, je l'ai mis spécialement pour toi. Mais dit donc, toi aussi tu as changé ?! Comme tu as grandit ma Lady Elizabeth *Lui sourit*.

Lizzy : _ Je suis contente alors ! *Rigole et sourit*._ Oui j'ai un peu changé. Cette robe te va à ravie ma Hemy.

Hemy : _ Merci beaucoup Lizzy, venant de ta part me touche énormément !*Lève la tête et aperçois Paula*._ Mais ce n'est pas Paula que je vois près de la porte ? *Courra vers Paula*._ Paula que je suis contente de te voir. * La prend dans ses bras*

Paula : _ Moi aussi Mlle Hemy * Sourit*

Hemy : * Parle a voix basse*._ Merci d'être au prêt de ma sœur pendant ma longue absence, et à l'aide à sortir du manoir, voir d'autres personnes. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu fais pour moi et pour elle.

Paula :- Oh… Heu… De rien, Mlle c'est normal, c'est mon rôle de servante, quand Mlle Elizabeth ne va pas bien, j'essaie de lui rendre le sourire, grâce aux clochettes que je porte sur mes mains. *Sourit et secoue les clochettes*

Lizzy : *Remarque la personne qui accompagnait sa sœur*._ Hemy ! Qui est donc cette personne qui t'accompagne ?

Hemy : *Marche jusqu'à cette autre personne*._ Lizzy, je te présente : Roxella Brown. Ma… * Se tourne vers Roxella*_ Ma servante !

Roxella : *Surprise et regarde Hemy avec les gros yeux, puis regarde Elizabeth* Bonjour Mlle Elizabeth ! Enchantée de vous connaître.

Lizzy : *Sourit*._ Moi aussi Roxella. Venez à l'intérieur ! *Prends la main de sa sœur et court à l'intérieur*

Hemy : Eh ! Doucement ! *Rigole*.

Lizzy, Hemy, Paula, Roxella, ainsi que les deux majordomes rentrèrent à l'intérieur du manoir. Hemy remarque que tout avais changé. Les murs blancs sont peints en rose, le plafond noir est peint en blanc et le sol noir à été remplacé par un sol blanc. Tout à été changé dans le moindre détail, dans le moindre coin. Hemy ne reconnaissait plus rien. Lizzy décida de montrer la chambre de sa sœur qu'elle a entièrement redécoré, Paula partie devant pour finir les préparatifs…

Lizzy : _ Vient Hemy je vais te montrer ta chambre. *Monta la première avec Josh et Taylor qui montèrent les valises d'Hemy et de Roxella.

Hemy : _ D'accord ! Je te suis *Sourit*.

Roxella : *Lui tire le bras, tout en parlant a vois basse*._ Une servante ! Je rêve, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ?! J'ai l'aire de quoi moi maintenant ?

Hemy : *Se tourne et vois sa sœur monter les escaliers, puis parle à voix basse tout en regardant Roxella*._ Oui je sais pardonne moi, mais je ne savais quoi dire. *Commence à monter les marches avec Roxella et s'arrête d'un coup*._ Mais attends voir, tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Lizzy, je te présente un démon que j'ai rencontré en Espagne ! Hein ? C'est ça ?!

Roxella : _ Oui c'est vrai ! Elle ne sait même pas que je ne suis pas humaine. Mais ça ne serais pas plus mal ! Sans ce douter que toi aussi tu es un démon ma chère. *La regarde avec ses yeux de démon*.

Hemy : *Tourne la tête vers Roxella et fait signe de se taire*._ Chut ! Pas ici ! Tu es complètement folle ! Et puis je ne suis pas totalement un démon, je suis mi-humaine mi-démon. J'ai gardé mon don de vision d'humaine et j'ai reçut la force de démon. Rappel-toi Roxella, ce que tu m'as fait en Espagne !

Roxella : _ Oui je m'en rappelle ! Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ce que j'ai accompli; enfin à moitié accomplie si ces policiers espagnols et ne se sont pas venue me déranger en plein travail, et embarqué ma sœur Melosalie je pense que je t'aurais fait un excellent démon.

Hemy : _ Oh ! En plein travail ! Me plaquer contre un mur et demander à ta sœur de faire sortir clients de votre stupide bar et faire le guet pour pouvoir être tranquille et espérer que personne ne te dérange en train de me transformer en démon, tu appelles ça du travail ?! En tout cas je ne veux pas que ma sœur Lizzy le sache ce qui c'est passé là-bas, compris !

Roxella : _ Mais bien sûr que c'est du travail ! C'est le devoir d'un démon de le faire ! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien, je serais sage. Je le resterais assez longtemps mais pas à ceux qui essayeront te faire du mal. Je serais ton ombre, ton bouclier, ta deuxième arme. Tel est ma devise en tant que démon. *Marche en silence en faisant les yeux de démon*

Lizzy : *Se retourne*._ Bon vous vous dépêchez ?

Hemy, Roxane : _ Oui ! Oui !

Elles arrivèrent tous devant la porte de la chambre d'Hemy. Paula sort et ferma la porte…

Lizzy : _ Ah ! Paula tu es déjà là ! *Parle à basse pour faire comme si de rien n'était*._ Tout est prêt ?!

Paula : *Se pencha vers elle pour lui parler à voix basse*._ Oui Mlle tout est prêt pour votre sœur ! Elle sera très contente *Bouge les clochettes*

Lizzy : *Sourit et se tourne vers sa sœur*._ Tu es prête ?! *Ouvre la porte*

Hemy : *Rentre dans la chambre et remarque le changement de la pièce*._ Oh ! Comme ma chambre a changé ! Je me souviens que les murs étaient rose claire et que le plafond et le sol étaient blanc, et là tu as mis les couleurs que je préfère !

Lizzy : *Contente et lui sourit*._ Et oui, les murs rouge sang, le plafond et le sol noir corbeau, tes couleurs préférer.

Hemy : * Se retourne vers sa sœur et l'embrassa*._ Merci ma petite sœur, ma Lady Elizabeth ! Cela me touche beaucoup.

Taylor, Josh : Excusez-nous de vous déranger, mais où devons-nous déposé vos valises ?

Hemy : _ Oh ! Et bien Josh, tu me les déposes là * Lui fais signe de les mettre à côté de l'armoire au fond la chambre*.

Taylor : Et moi, Mlle où dois-je mettre les valises de votre servante ?

Roxella : *Surprise par le mot ''servante '', s'avance vers lui et lui prends les valises des mains*._ Je m'en charge, après tout je suis…*Se tourne vers Hemy*._ Une servante ! *Lui fait les gros yeux* Dois-je comprendre que ma chambre est en face de la tienne, heu… de la votre Mlle Hemy ?!

Hemy : *Rigole et sourit*._ Oui, c'est ça.

Roxella : _ Bien ! *Marche en direction de sa chambre et pose ses valises sur son lit et ferme la porte*

Hemy : Excusez-la, elle n'a pas l'habitude, en Espagne ce n'étais pas comme ça. *Soupire discrètement d'un aire sauveur*

Lizzy : _ Ah, d'accord ! Ce n'est pas grave ! *Sourit*._ Et si on partait mangé ? En plus Paula, Josh, Taylor et moi-même, avons fais un délicieux gâteau pour ton anniversaire. Je descends avec eux le temps que tu défasses ta valise, et que tu explores ta chambre. *Sourit*.

Hemy : *Rigole et ferme la porte*

…Une fois mangé, à la nuit tombé, tout le monde partais ce couché. Paula aida les frères Williams, à rangé la vaisselle et à tout nettoyé la salle à mangé. Roxella rentra la première dans sa chambre, Hemy raccompagna sa sœur Elizabeth dans sa chambre puis la borda dans son lit. En sortant de la chambre d'Elizabeth, elle regarde Paula et les deux majordomes rentrer dans leur chambre à leurs tours. Hemy rentra elle aussi dans la sienne ferma la porte et s'avança vers son armoire et pris une grande robe noir corbeau. Elle enleva sa robe rouge et met la robe noire, ainsi que des longs gants noirs. Elle enleva le chignon et laissa glisser ses longs cheveux noirs puis les rattachent en queux de cheval. Hemy met ses longues bottes noire à talon aiguille. Elle s'avança à pas de velours vers sa fenêtre et regarda puis attendis. Quelques heures passèrent, Hemy vit un groupe de corbeau qui sortait des groupes d'arbre, à quelque kilomètre du manoir, qu'elle avait dans son champ de vision. Les corbeaux s'envolèrent et forment une flèche…

Hemy : *Sourit d'un aire diabolique* Voilà le signal ! C'est l'heure ! *Ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta*…

Que va-t-elle faire si tard la nuit, et que veux dire ce signal ? …


End file.
